Blue Screen
by Rainbow8888
Summary: This is a fiction about Victoria and Diego, Living now, in our modern World. It is a one shot about till the first Meeting between her and Zorro It's only a one shot (2 chapters) and could be continue in your mind. Just for Fun ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

The story was written solely fort the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Godman/Rosen Productions, New Word Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Victoria stared at her display. "NO, that CAN'T BE!"

Ann, her colleague came to her: "Why are you getting upset?"

"Look here!"

"I only see your computer doesn't work!"

"Don't say that, I know. Look here. What do you see?"

"Your computer has crashed, or?"

"No. It's a Blue screen. Microsoft says the new Windows will not crash and especially will not crash with a Blue Screen."

Ann shrugged her shoulders. "And what can I do?"

"Not you." Tom had heard their talking and went towards them. "I think that's time for our superhero!?"

"Oh no, Tom," laughed Ann. "Not him."

Victoria was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Of course, you have only worked for two weeks here in this company, so you can't know. Superhero or Superman, that's Diego, our computer nerd. We call him like that sometimes. Do you remember him?"

Victoria nodded. Of course. That man she would always remember. This man with ruffled hair and ugly glasses reminded her sometimes of a boy, not to an adult. He was polite but also boring, because talking with him meant talking about computers and online gaming after a few minutes. But, of course, he was the specialist for their network and the computers.

So, she picked up the phone.

"Dial 4535, it's his number. The number of superman," kidded Tom.

"Shut up. It isn't funny" Ann was bugged on him.

Anyway, Victoria used the number. She waited 4 times, then she heard a "Diego, yes?"

"Hm... Diego, here is Victoria. I don't know if you remember me? A new colleague of you."

"Yes, I think so. Why do you call?" he mumbled.

"Diego, my computer doesn't work. I have a Blue screen."

"No, that can't be. New windows, no Blue screens."

Victoria whispered triumphantly to the others. "So, what did I say?"

Ann took her telephone. "No, Diego, that is a Blue screen."

Victoria shouted. "I need the phone, please. – Sorry, Diego, I'm back." She retained the phone again.

"Ok, Ok," answered Diego. "When did you make the last backup of your files?"

"Oh... I beg your pardon?"

The man sighed. "I see I have to meet you. I'm just here at the cafeteria. I'll come the next minutes." He stopped the conversation.

"Why? He isn't in his office?" Victoria wondered.

"I don't know, that's Diego. I think he was awake the whole night and now has his first meal, maybe something like a snicker or so," Tom explained. "He has connected the telephone in his office to his smartphone.

'Snickers instead of eating something normal? That guy is strange' Victoria said in her mind.

Strange or not, it didn't take long for Diego to appear. His glasses weren't thick – but what the heck why he was wearing such nasty glasses with old-fashioned frames? No wonder they called him "Superhero" or "Superman" like Clark Kent.

"Hi." He said. without looking at the others, he stared at the monitor.

"As I said- Blue screen," Victoria explained.

First, the "boy" didn't answer. Then he said: "I don't think this is a Blue screen. Or not the same blue tone MS used before. I think it is a blue with a little green inside, isn't it?"

'Bad joke' Victoria thought and looked at Tom and Ann. Both looked seriously. So, Diego wasn't kidding? It must be a joke, or not?

Ok, so she will make one. "Diego, you should buy new glasses. Glasses that show you the right colors on the monitors."

"You are right." He answered seriously. Victoria realized he didn't really listen to her. He looked at the monitor and kept silent.

"Diego…"

"Huh?"

"Diego, can you help me?"

"Yes, I think so."

She smiled. Tom and Ann looked interested on Diego's face.

"You know what that is?"

"Yes, it's the power button of my PC. Why do you ask such silly things?"

"This is the solution of your problem. Press is for a few seconds and the computer will stop working. After that you can use the power button again and the PC will restart, so you can continue working."

Victoria didn't answer. At least, she could speak again: "You are joking, aren't you? YOU are our specialist for IT and YOU say to me just to use the interrupter? No special thing? No trick? Nothing?" She was getting angry and started to speak louder.

Diego looked at the wall, not looking in her eyes. "No. And because you didn't make a backup, you have to write your files again."

Tom laughed. "I'm so sorry, Vic. But this is Diego. Our hero, you know?"

Diego ignored him. "Ok, I will have to go back to my office. I have a lot of work because our head, Mr. Miller, wanted me to check our security system."

"It is because of the mysterious online robbery? I saw it this morning on TV."

"Oh," Victoria asked curiously. "I didn't hear. What happened?"

Tom laughed. "A very strange story, almost like Robin Hood. You know Mr. Carter, he is a multimillionaire. The man with the dubious dealings. Yesterday, a mysterious operation happened on his online account. 100.000 dollars disappeared, and nobody knows how and why."

"100.000 Dollars! I don't think this is really much money for someone like him," Diego explained. "But anyway, Miller is afraid of happening the same to our company. But I don't think there is a real danger for us".

"Carter. There were legal proceedings against him last year," Tom remembered.

"Yes. And last week he got his judgment. Everything he did was according to the law," Ann answered.

"To have the right to do something doesn't mean that it is right thing to do. Sometimes our world is so bad," Victoria said sadly.

"Don't be so depressed. Look, at the same time there was a generous donation for the children hospital. Online and anonymous. People are not so cruel like you think," soothed the nerd.

"No Diego, you don't understand. I think Victoria likes that point that someone stole the money from a multimillionaire" betrayed Tom.

"Ah yeah? Please tell me Victoria: Do you admire the person who stole the money?" Diego asked and now stared at her.

"Hm. Yes…. No… what a silly question."

"Of course, she does." smiled Ann.

Diego was still looking at her. "Do you want to meet him?" he wanted to know.

Victoria's head changed to red. "No!"

"That means Yes." Ann laughed.

Tom didn't agree. "And now? Another man has the money. So, there is no difference. Still, the money doesn't belong to those who should have it."

"Nobody knows that. But I have to continue my work now. Victoria, one last question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to visit the party "Emmas Fasent" tonight?" he asked. Again, he was staring at her.

"Yes, of course" Victoria answered surprised.

"Why are you asking," wondered Ann. "Do you want to come with us this evening?"

"Huh no. I was just curiously. I don't like such parties because I don't like dancing. For me that is horrible."

"You are like most men," Victoria sighed. "The best way for a woman is to dance alone or with another woman when she wants to avoid someone standing on her feet permanently."

"But you like dancing, don't you?" Diego was curiously today.

"Yes, I like it if it is good dancing. I love to relax and feel the rhythm," she declared.

"And she likes to lie in strong arms of a man while she is dancing, of course" grinned Ann.

"Ann. Please shut up. I just said most of men are NOT able to dance."

"Oh, if you like to dance there is a new virtual reality game there you can dance with several… ok I see you don't like it." Diego stopped talking. "By the way I have to return to my office. See you later bye-bye."

Quickly, he turned away and went out of the door.

Victoria was confused. "What the hell... I don't understand this."

"Well, never mind. That's Diego. Like he always uses to be. Don't care about him…. He is a computer nerd and not interested in women at all. I think he would like to have a date with a computer and marry this machine If this would be possible. "laughed her colleague.

"A strange man, yes."

"Come on, let's continue our work, too. Then we have enough time to go to the party."

Emma was born in southern Germany and later she moved to the middle of Germany. For several years she lived in the USA. She was the owner of "Emmas Tanzlokal" Emma's dance hall. It was a dance hall, also with a small bar and some ordinary meals.

She also wanted to show the Americans some traditions of Germany, as she always said. And so, after Halloween, she started with her German carnival events. She made parties with ordinary disguise, almost like Halloween parties. Or she had very special nights, where she showed costumes of the "Swabian Allemanic fasnet" (South Germany) or explained the carnival of Cologne. She said she would like to show German culture, but primarily it was a possibility for her to arrange festivals and earn money.

The party Victoria was to visit this evening was a very ordinary party of costumes.

Victoria didn't know if she would be able to finish her work. She was very angry about the computer crash and she would have a lot of work because of it.

She sighed and turned on the PC.

At this moment, her telephone rang. It was an intern call.

"Yes, Victoria speaking?"

"Hmm, yes, here is Diego. I could find some of your files from today on the server. They are not all up to date, some are before one hour or earlier and some I couldn't restore but I think this will help. I'll send them to you by mail. Bye".

Victoria was surprised because she didn't think he cared of her problem. "Thank you, Diego,- Diego?" But the man had already hang up the phone not waiting for her answer.

The woman shook her head. A strange man – a very strange man.

At eight o' clock in the evening, Victoria, the pirate, was waiting in front of "Emmas" for Tom and Ann.

Ten minutes later, the two arrived.

"Eh, Victoria, nice to see you again. Shall we go in?" Tom looked like a cowboy and Ann was disguised as a cat.

Inside, they talked to some friends, had some drinks and danced. Today, there was no program, so they were free to do what they wanted.

Victoria was glad to relax because it had been a lot of work although Diego had sent her the files. She was tired and was sure she would go home before midnight.

And she was dancing alone or with Ann as she said this afternoon. There was a little band and they were playing good music for everyone. Music to dance alone, to dance together, slow and fast. And very different styles, fox, slow fox, disco, waltz and so on.

But sometimes, she had a strange feeling. The feeling that someone was observing her. Of course, that was nonsense. Each time when she looked around she couldn't see someone who was looking at her. It was an imagination, not more.

After several drinks, she wanted to go to the restroom. Ann was flirting with a cowboy (but not Tom), so she went there alone.

And she was very happy she didn't have to wait. at the women restrooms. She seemed to be very lucky today.

After she wanted to go back inside, a man came to her. He was staggering and singing. Singing when he came in front of her.

"Hey, nice lady. How are you?" he babbled.

Oh no!" He was really drunk. Victoria wanted to go past to him, but he caught her right arm. Scary she tried to get rid of him. "Leave me alone," she shouted. "Don't touch me."

His breath smelled of Whisky "Oh no, Lady. I will touch you. We will have a lot of fun."

She tried to get rid of his hand, to run away from him. But he only seemed to be amused by her wanting to escape and laughed loudly.

"Stop pestering the young Lady!" Suddenly a dark voice sounded, and a dark figure appeared from the shadow right toward Victoria and the drunk man.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria looked at the stranger. His suite was black, completely. He wore boots, leather trousers, shirt, long gloves (maybe for riding), a cape, a Spanish hat and a belt. And, most remarkable, he wore a mask.

The mask covered his face almost completely. Around the eyes till under the nose the mask was reinforced; from the nose till over his chin there was only black cloth. Because of that, Victoria couldn't see the shape of the face above the mask. The only part of the face she could see were two brown eyes.

She had seen a similar mask in the old serial "Zorro rides again" when she was a child.

And this here was a guy in Zorro's disguise.

"Again – don't pester her, don't touch her." The voice of the man was strong and angry, and he went toward the man.

The drunk man felt the anger of him and let go Victoria. He went backwards, away from the black man. Zorro followed him.

"Yes, I won't touch her. Ok, all right," he babbled.

"And now – apologize to her!" The voice was full of anger.

"What?"

"I'm waiting." Zorro remained silent. Too silent.

The other man stared at him. Finally, he began to speak. "I'm sorry".

"Only I'm sorry?" Zorro shook his head. "I don't think that is enough for your behavior. But I will have mercy with you. Today. And now – get away!".

The other man waited no longer. He turned around and ran away.

Zorro's eyes met her: "Is everything all right with you? Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for your help."

"No problem."

"Who are you?"

"Zorro. I'm called Zorro."

"Zorro – and your real name?"

'He has beautiful eyes,' she thought. But maybe it was because the only thing she saw from his face were the eyes.

And just these eyes seemed to be a little sad as he answered: "Only Zorro. That's my name."

Victoria was surprised. What the hell ... he didn't want to show her his identity?

OK, this was a "German Fasching" party. Maybe it was a thrill for someone to hide behind a mask. She would find out who he was. She was sure for this.

"You like to play a legend, a legendary hero?" she curiously wanted to know.

"No. Not playing. I AM ZORRO," he answered seriously.

OK. He liked acting. But she would find out, he had no chance.

Today seemed to be the day of 'Meeting guys who are not like the others'. First Diego, then this mysterious Zorro.

"May I escort you back to the dance floor?" He offered her his crook of the arm.

She smiled and linked arms with him. He was a gentleman.

Ask they arrived, the band just had begun a new song: "Pirates of the Caribbean" song from the movie. It seemed the singer wanted to have a break it was an instrumental performance.

"The black pearl - yes, I think that is your song," he laughed looking at her costume. "So, we will dance now."

"We will? You don't want to ask me just saying to me we will do it?"

"I saw you dancing so I know you like it. Or is it you don't like dance with me, do you?"

"No, I would like to dance with you very well. But this is a Viennese waltz, do you know this dance?"

"Of course. And you?"

She looked provoking. "Maybe better than you."

"Please relax, young Lady. I'm a very good dancer and I know how to lead you over the parquet floor. You will see. Please let me show you." His month – or the cloth- neared her ear. "Just close your eyes and follow me. I won't harm your feet or your shoes."

"No. I want to see where we are dancing."

He laughed. "I thought this would be your answer. You are a very courageous woman and I like that, you know."

"You know me then? Who are you?" Victoria asked clouded.

"The first time I saw you, I knew you are a woman with a lot of power."

"This is not the answer to my question." She complained.

"No, it isn't." She could swear he smiled under his mask. "But I won't let you know that. Maybe we met before, maybe not."

"You are making it a great secret, aren't you?

"Of course, I do. Zorro had always been a great secret, didn't you know?"

She sighed. "Ok, I give it up. We should dance."

"Fine, Senorita".

Only a few dancers were left because not everyone could or liked this quick dance. So, they had enough space to perform their turns. He led her across the floor with great proficiency. She was very impressed. Because he was good – a very good dancer and he clearly wasn't like most men who weren't able to dance as she said to Diego today.

Because the dance was very fast, and the music was loud, they couldn't talk. Victoria couldn't stop to admire his competence in leading her. He was just perfect. And she felt his strong brawn. Not only his arms, he was rather muscular. Maybe he was a member of a fitness center and lifted weights. Unable to talk to him, she felt his body and the look of his brown eyes. She liked to feel his warm torso near to her.

The next song was a slow fox. Again, she tried to begin a conversation with him, but they have to shout because of the loudness. It was not easy to talk, and he still didn't want to answer her question of his identity. She said to him she wouldn't tell him her name until she knew his name – but it didn't work, he kept his secret.

So, they continued to dance silently. Zorro's brown eyes looked deeply and met her more than one time. She imagined he was smiling while doing that.

After 30 minutes, the band had their break. Zorro offered her his elbow again and they went to the chairs and tables next to the bar.

As they arrived, she saw Tom with Richard, John and Sarah. All worked in her company. Ann was not there – maybe she was dancing with her cowboy.

Tom waved to them. The masked man asked: "Are these your friends? Do you want to sit beside them?"

She nodded but saying "They are my colleagues, but yes, I would like to go there."

"Ok, let's go."

"Victoria, do you want to sit here with us? This is our company- table" Tom laughed and looking to the man beside her, he continued: "Of course, your company is welcome."

Zorro and Victoria approached them. Tom introduced himself and his fellows, then he looked at the legend. "And you? Who are you?"

"You may call me Zorro."

"Zorro?" Tom looked asking to her.

Victoria shrugged helplessly with her shoulders. "His name is Zorro. I don't know more."

"Hm – ok. You both have an anonymous date?"

"Yes." answered Victoria shortly, because she didn't want to talk about it. It was a secret between her and this stranger and she would find out who he was. She was for sure.

Richard looked with interest at the hero. Sarah sighed: "A rendezvous with an unknown masked man. That is really romantic."

Victoria mugged. She didn't agree with her. On the other side she admitted she was fascinated about Zorro. But was this only because he was wearing a mask?

No, there was something more. It was not only because he was a mystery – she felt fine being with him, when he touched her while they danced. And she liked his flirting with his eyes during the dances.

The others continued talking about the party. They had done this before the two met them.

The legend looked to Victoria and whispered in her ear. "Do you think we have a romance?"

She turned her face to his black mask. "Would you like to have a romance with me?"

"It depends on you." he answered, his voice was warm voice and gentle, so only she could hear him. "Do you like to meet someone whose face you don't see?"

"I don't know. I just met you this evening." She hesitated.

"Victoria, I will give you the time you need".

He knew her name? But of course, Tom had invited and called her 'Victoria', so this was no secret anymore.

At this moment, Tom turned to Zorro and wanted to know: "What do you think about this online robbery?"

Oh that!" Was he smiling? "A mysterious robbery. At first I thought it was a hoax.".

"Yes, a crazy story. But what do you think about it?"

"We have to wait. Maybe the reporters can Tell more of the story in a few days." the mask man speculated.

"Victoria likes the fact someone stole money from Carter." Tomb betrayed. "And you, masked man?"

Zorro looked at her, deeply, without saying. After a short pause, he answered. "Carter is a rich man, so he didn't really care about the money. But this money could help if the deserving poor would get it. What do you think, Victoria?"

"As you say, we have to wait." She answered carefully, because she didn't want to discuss this again.

John explained reflexive. "It must be a man who is an expert in computers, networks, etc."

"Yes, someone like our Diego" answered Richard.

"No," laughed Tom. "Someone like Diego would hack a game server to steal virtual game money from another gamer's account. That's his life."

"No. Diego might be someone special, but he helped me with my computer today. He restored most of my files. So, he doesn't only live in his virtual reality." She answered a little angrily.

"I don't know. I'm not Interested in him. As long as our computers work, I don't care about him." added Richard.

"We shouldn't talk about Diego. Let's party" shouted Tom.

So, they changed to other topics to talk about.

Zorro took part in the following conversation, but most time he listened to the others.

He still sat beside Victoria and she had a strange feeling. She said near a stranger, but she began to wish that he was her friend. He was as cool as a cucumber and she also felt his strength. It made her move closer to him. Only a little, but he didn't move away, so they were sitting very close now.

Maybe her colleagues felt Victoria and Zorro liked each other and wanted to give them time alone together – maybe it was only a lucky break. One hour later, some of Victoria's fellows were dancing while others went to the bar to order some drinks and talk with the bar keeper. The two were alone now.

She was very surprised to hear his next question: "Who is that guy, Diego?"

"Diego? He is the system administrator in our company. Why do you ask?"

"I wondered you defended him. Is he your friend? And why he is not here?" he wanted to know.

"No, he isn't my friend. He is a colleague. But although he is very strange, I don't like to talk about him when he isn't here. This is not fair because he has no chance to defend himself."

"And what is he doing because you call him strange?" he asked dogged.

"He is a computer nerd and lives in his own virtual reality I think. He is not really interested in our world," she said.

"So, he isn't interested in you?" he asked, surprised about it.

"He isn't interested in women at all".

"Oh." After a pause: "You are a person with a very beautiful character. Someone who doesn't see this is blind and a big fool. But as Zorro I tell you I won't make this mistake. You are a lovely woman, Victoria."

He had taken her right hand and led it to his month. She still couldn't see anything of his face because her hand was behind the mask now. She felt his lips on her back of the hand. His kiss was warm and soft.

She held her breath and her blood ran cold. She turned red as a tomato.

After he released her hand, he looked at her deeply and offered: "Do you want to dance with me again, Victoria?"

She couldn't speak. She felt her heart attack and only nodded.

The dancing was not like before. They didn't really talk, just enjoyed the movement to the music and being together. The felt their bodies and they danced closer than before.

But Zorro seemed to be more serious and reflecting about something. After the next break of the band, he asked: "Do you want to come outside with me, please, to the terrace? Only for a short moment. I want you to tell you something important and I don't like to be disturbed."

She nodded. "I should get my warm coat from the checkroom."

"There are some patio heaters outside. It won't be cold when we are standing in front of one.".

So, the two went to the fresh air. There were some people there in their need to smoke a cigarette - but it was no problem to find a place alone near to the warm gas fire.

It wasn't really cold, but Victoria shivered. Zorro took his cape and placed it around her shoulders. "Better now?"

"Yes, thank you,". Maybe it was cold for her because she was upset. He went with her to tell her who he was, to show his face. Finally, – she was rather impatient.

But no taking off the mask. Instead, he asked: "Victoria, at first one important question. Please be honest and even this question is strange, I will explain later. - What do you think about the robbery? The man or men who did it?"

Again, she should talk about the robbery? She was not for sure if she wanted to. She liked that someone had stolen he money from that cruel Carter, but it was against the law.

She saw his eyes- she could fall in love in these two brown ones – and decided to trust him though she didn't know why. "Yes, I admit, I like the robbery. I know, the court has discharged him – but Carter isn't a good man and he doesn't earn his money honorably."

"Yes, I agree with you, Victoria. I would say because of the methods he got that money he stole it. What do you think?"

She laughed. "I never thought about it like that. It's funny but so a thief was robbed by another thief."

"Victoria – what do you think? Am I a criminal because I robbed stolen money?"

"I don't think because…" she paused by recognizing what he just said. "For heaven's sake! – You said what?"

"Schhht. Please, don't speak so loud," he whispered.

She stared at him. It was you?" she whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes, it was me," he admitted.

"But... why… I don't understand."

"Am I a thief because I have taken stolen money?" he whispered. "I don't know. But I think the hospital for children can use it well."

Breathless, she looked at him. "The money for the hospital? It was also you?"

"Yes. Carter doesn't spend his money for good projects, so I do it for him," he said and laughed. "Not only the hospital, but I also spread the money to other social organizations, but the hospital got most of the money."

She shook her head. Both kept silent. At last, she was able to speak again: "Why? Why are you doing that?"

"Look at me. What do you see?"

"I don't see very much of you"

"Ok. Who am I?"

"You are disguised as Zorro."

"As I told you, I am Zorro."

"You don't wear an epee or a whip."

"Weapons are not allowed at this party. By the way, I know how to fence, and I prefer sabers."

She shook his head, not knowing what to say. After a while, she continued. "He is a character of a book, an imagination, a hero of a swashbuckler movie, a fiction."

"I'm standing in front of you. You can touch me. Or do you think I'm not real?" Zorro teased her.

She couldn't say something. This was confusing.

"Victoria," he tried to calm her down. "Sometimes a fiction may become true. As Zorro, I want to bring justice. A real justice without corruption. Zorro is a symbol for that."

"Why are you telling me that?" she asked confused.

"I want you to know why I can't show you my face. And therefore, I'm wearing this kind of mask and not a short one with an uncovered mouth where I could kiss you as in the movies."

"You want to kiss me, but you don't trust me enough to show me your true identity?"

"I don't know what will happen. It's just the beginning, Querida". His gloved hand stroked her cheek. "It's not because I don't trust you, it's because I don't want you to get in danger. To know who I am would be a risk for you. It's not always according to law what I pretend to do."

"Zorro, I.." she didn't know what to answer.

"Ssschh. Don't worry. Go back to your colleagues and have a big party."

"I should go back? So, won't you come back with me? Are you leaving?" she said, disappointed.

"Yes, for this evening. I must be careful. But I won't be far away, Corazon. I promise. Adios.".

He took his cape back and laid it over his shoulders again. He was going to leave her.

"Wait… please… Will I see you again or is this our only encounter?"

"I will visit you. Soon. My second promise. I always honor a pledge. Hasta la vista, Senorita."

For one moment his voice reminded her of Diego.

But before she could think more about it, the dark figure had left.


End file.
